


Are we dating?

by Farah_Rose



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Haru is very patient, Headcanon, M/M, Makoto is a Sweetheart, Mutual Pining, Rei observes but is in for his own surprise, Sourin bonus, nagisa knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Rei knew Makoto and Haru had a special relationship. He couldn't understand how they were both blind to see it. He set out with Nagisa to help them but ended up helping themselves in the process.





	1. Are we dating?

**Author's Note:**

> I did this since last week and forgot to post it. Sousuke and Rin are in chapter two.  
> This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

When Rei first joined the swim club in High School, he was ashamed to admit that he found Haruka-senpai extremely intimidating. Then he learned by experience, that Haruka-senpai was one of the kindest persons he ever met. He simply reserved his affections for his closest friends and Rei was lucky to be included in that group. He would notice how Haru’s gaze would soften when they were chatting happily on the roof as they ate lunch. He would patiently explain swimming tips to Rei. He would have a small smile on his face if Nagisa or Gou told a particular silly story. And he always seemed to be smiling whenever he looked at Makoto-senpai.

  
He knew the friendship between Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai was special. They were childhood best friends who grew up into young adults and still consider each other best friends. While himself, Nagisa and Gou were trying to guess what Haru was thinking, Makoto just needed to glance at him for a second and he would instantly know. Rei never thought anything of it, not even when he learned that they could communicate without speaking to each other. Makoto was the only person Haru would allowed to invade his personal space to dry his hair or fix the collar of his shirt. They would more often than not, have the same bento for lunch, whether Makoto’s mother or Haru made it for them. Rei was astonish at first but then he met Yamazaki-senpai who seem to have the almost identical abilities with Rin-senpai. He never had a best friend therefore he assumed he didn’t know the quirks of having one. So Rei wrote the phenomenon off as a ‘best friend since childhood’ trait and never questioned it again.

  
However, the questions would not lie dormant forever. After Makoto and Haru graduated then moved to Tokyo for their respective career paths, the faithful swimming team was no more. It didn’t stop them from keeping in contact though. That’s how they made the plan that every time their seniors return to visit during vacation, the four of them would always dedicate some time to swim and spend time together.

  
It happened a time they were finished swimming at The Iwatobi SC. Coach Sasabe let them use the pool for their recreational use outside opening hours. There were four shower stalls at the boys section of the bathrooms. Each shower was separated by a five foot tall wall barrier for a small amount of decency and a small door to prevent the water from spilling outside. When they four boys walked into the shower area, there was a sign on one of the shower walls, OUT OF ORDER.

  
Nagisa ran to one of the stalls and promptly began rinsing out the chlorine from his skin. Rei really wanted to be chivalrous and let his seniors go first but he had a packed the wrong jammers in his excitement to swim, it was too tight, the material digging into his legs. He bowed to them in apology and walked into the second stall. His natural assumption of the situation was that Makoto would let Haru shower first before he took the next available one. Makoto-senpai was nice that way.

  
Whilst washing his hair, Rei saw through blurry water clouded vision, Haru enter the stall leaving the half door partially opening. He was confused. Why did Haruka-senpai leave the door open, did he forget to close it? He got his answer when Makoto followed behind Haru silently, shutting the door behind both of them. Rei almost choked under the water. Why didn’t they tell him and Nagisa they were dating? He glanced over to his blond haired college, who was humming some anime jingle as he soaped with no worry in the world. This slightly appeased the panic in Rei’s heart knowing that Nagisa was not freaked out by it. But it did raise the question, was he the only one who didn’t know?

  
He kept glancing at the stall next to him, observing the complete synchronized movements of the best friends. They stripped of their jammers and took turns washing and lathering themselves without speaking and touching each other. When Haru stepped under the shower, Makoto stood behind and shampooed his own hair, then they switched and so on passing the soap wordlessly to each other at the exact time the other needed it. Rei was captivated but he had to keep his attention else where. Rei Ryuugazaki was not a pervert.

  
When they were all showered and changed. Rei was lost in thought.

  
“Is everything all right Rei?” He felt a hand on his shoulder. Makoto was standing next to him.

  
“Ooh yes yes. Perfectly fine” He tried to smile in response.

  
“Are you sure? You have been quiet all this time.” Green eyes looked at him concerned.

  
“It’s just….” He sighed adjusting his glasses. “Makoto-senpai, please forgive me for being too forward but are you and Haruka-senpai dating.?” He asked quickly before he lost the nerve.

  
“W-What?!” Makoto stuttered glancing at a confused Haru, who came to stand next to them. “Why would you think that?” Haru asked.

  
“Well…you just showered together…” He responded unsurely.

  
“Oh. OH!” Realization finally dawned in their faces.  
“It’s something we have always done Rei. We never think about it like that.” Haru said in his usual tone with a shrug of his shoulders.

  
“It’s true. Haru and I trust each other very much so these things are always normal for us.” Makoto added when the redness of his face lessen.

  
“So you are not dating?” Rei asked for a final confirmation, his eyebrows still furrowed in confusion.

  
“No we aren’t. Sorry for shocking you Rei.” Makoto smiled and patted his shoulder. “But Haru didn’t want me to catch a cold so that’s why we shared.” He explained with a nod from Haru.

  
“He promised to go swimming with me tomorrow.” Haru looked up at his best friend’s kind face.

  
“Yea. Just the two of us for old times sake at our favourite spot when we were kids.” Makoto looked back at him. They stood staring and smiling at each other in anticipation for their day tomorrow.

  
“Okay.” Rei was even more confused. They said one thing but their actions were indicating at something else entirely. Were they not aware of how they behave around each other?

  
Nagisa who stood surprisingly silent throughout the exchange, took pity on his team captain. He threaded his arm through Rei’s. “Let’s get some lunch. I am starving. Walk with me Rei-chan.” He pulled him out the door. The older boys followed at their own leisurely pace behind them.

  
“Sooo you finally noticed it to huh.” Nagisa commented when he was sure the others couldn’t hear.

  
“Nagisa-kun!” Rei’s eyes widen in surprise. “You could have helped me.” He whispered furiously.

  
“Nope. Too much fun watching you try.” The blond boy laughed, tightening his grip on Rei’s arm. Rei ignored the quicken of his own heart at the action. It was confusing enough to deal with his seniors, he was not going to try and figure out his own situation now.

  
“That is not a normal friendship is it?” he sighed, adjusting his glasses.

  
“Nope.” Nagisa hummed.

  
“Do you think they know that?” he asked.

  
“Nope.” Nagisa repeated in the same sing song voice.

  
“Can you give me a more detailed answer?” He glanced at his companion.

  
“Nop….”

  
“Nagisa-kun!” he said exasperatedly.

  
“Sorry, sorry Rei.” Nagisa held his hand up in surrender, laughing. “I was trying to think about how we could get them to realize it.” He stroked his chin, playing with the strands of his imaginary beard.

  
“And..?” Rei looked on fondly.

  
“I’m going to ask them a bunch of questions. Follow my lead.” He winked conspiringly, Rei’s heart fluttered. He almost stumbled but Nagisa’s grip on his arm kept him upright.

  
They entered the café for lunch. It was fairly empty leaving them enough seating options. Nagisa dragged Rei to the back booth. He slide unto the seats, indicating for Rei to join him which left the opposite booth for the best friends. Haru slide in opposite Nagisa and Makoto sat next to him opposite Rei. They ordered their food and waited.

  
“Haru-chan!” Nagisa bounced up on his seat excitedly.

  
“Huh.” Haru looked at him with a stoic expression, that never seem to deter the bubbly blond from his actions.

  
“If you only had to speak to one person for the rest of your life, you would you choose?” He asked, grinning widely.

  
“Makoto.” Haru responded without hesitation.  
“Really?” Nagisa feigned surprise.

  
“Yea. He knows what I’m thinking most of the time. Less work to communicate.” Haru shrugged.

  
“Good point.” Nagisa agreed. “Mako-chan.” He switched his attention to the taller man.

  
“Yes Nagisa.” Came a polite reply.

  
“Who is the first person you would call when something good happens to you?”

  
“Uhh.” He thought about it for a second. “Haru. He’s my best friend so I would call him.”

  
“Interesting.” Nagisa nodded in head.

  
“Haru-chan, if you were a girl and you had to pick one of us as your boyfriend, who would you choose?” The blond boy smirked.

  
“Nagisa-kun, what kind of question is that?” Rei looked at him with wide eyes before subtly focusing on Haru for his answer.

  
“Makoto.” He responded in a bored tone but Rei swore he saw a smile tug at Haruka-senpai’s lips.

  
“HUH?! ME?!” Makoto jumped in his seat.

  
“Really, why Haru-chan?” Nagisa urged on with a wave of his hand.

  
“Because I trust him the most. I know he would take care of me.” He glanced at Makoto for a second too quick for Rei to notice but he did see the redness of the taller man’s face as he tried to process the answer.

  
“Aww that’s so romantic Haru-chan.” Nagisa crooned. The food arrived to their table. Rei wasn’t as hungry as he was minutes ago. Nagisa elbowed him gently in the ribs to get his attention. He indicated with his head to across the table. Rei looked confused to the direction. The best friends were huddled closer together, shoulders brushing. Makoto split Haru’s chop sticks before handing it to him with a smile. Haru blew on Makoto’s food before he fed him so his best friend wouldn’t burn inside his mouth in his haste to eat.

  
How could two people be so dense? Rei did have a nagging suspicion however that Haruka-senpai was more aware of what they were trying to do, yet he did not interfere with their game. This gave Rei the partial confidence to joined Nagisa’s little game.

  
“Um Makoto-senpai.” He cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention. “Who do you think about first when you wake up?” He asked, adjusting his glasses to hide his embarrassment.

  
“Uhh. Haru.” Makoto answered after some thought.  
“Why is that?”

  
“I’m afraid he could fall asleep in the bath because I know when I wake up, he’s already in there.” Makoto answered softly, confusion written all over his face.

  
“That’s the reason?” Nagisa asked disbelievingly.

  
“Uh huh.” Their former team captain said quickly, stuffing food into his mouth to refrain from answering more questions. Haru glanced at his best friend out of the corners of his eyes. He closed his eyes and shook his head gently. Silence fell over them after that, everyone busied themselves with eating. Rei spend most of the time pushing his food around the bowl lost in thought.

  
“Haruka-senpai. Can I ask you a question that doesn’t involve Nagisa-kun’s game?” He asked hesitantly, breaking the silence.

  
“What do you want to know Rei?” Blue eyes locked unto his knowingly. Rei wondered if Haruka-senpai had mystical powers.

  
“Um. Why did you choose to go to university in Tokyo out of all the schools that scouted you?” He somewhat whispered the question, his voice seeming too loud for the quiet space they found themselves in.

  
“Do you want the typical answer or the truth?” Haru pushed his now empty plate aside.

  
“Um the truth please.” He said putting his own bowl to the side, crossing his arms on the table to pay attention.

  
“It was the closest Uni to Makoto’s.” he said, looking at Rei. His expression still compared to the utter shocked expression next to him.

  
“What?! You told me it was because of the swimming program.” Makoto turned towards his best friends quickly.

  
“That too. It has an excellent swim team. We met Asahi and Kisumi again, didn’t we? That was my second reason for choosing it. But it would be the first time we wouldn’t be together in the same classes and I didn’t want to apply somewhere too far away from you.” He replied calmly, placing a hand on Makoto’s arm transferring the calm to him. They had a silent conversation that excluded Rei and Nagisa. Rei wondered what would happen if they were separated.

  
“You too really are close, aren’t you.” Rei commented out loud unconsciously.

  
“It isn’t that we cannot survive without each other as you all probably suspect.” Haru’s gaze bored into Rei, like he could see into his soul and read his mind.

  
“It is because we choose not to.” Makoto finished softy, having relaxed in his seat by Haru’s touch.

  
“I wish I had someone like that.” Nagisa whispered sadly.

  
“Nagisa-kun. I am here for you.” Rei dropped a comforting arm across his friend’s shoulders.

  
“But Rei-chan is going away to another country after we graduate.” He pouted cutely.

  
“I believe if it is destiny, then nothing will keep us from meeting again.” Rei smiled reassuringly.

  
“That’s not very Scientific Rei-chan.” Nagisa tilted his head to get a better view at him.

  
“There is nothing scientific about my relationship with you Nagisa-kun. If you analyze all the variables, there is no probable outcome of us being friends at all. We are different in every aspect. Yet here we are. I consider you my closest friend, Hazuki Nagisa.” His voice cracked at the end of his sentence. Rei cleared his throat, looking away.

  
“Oh Rei.” Nagisa sighed, cupping Rei’s face to catch his gaze. “You are my closest friend too.” He said before pushing up to seal their lips together.

  
Never in a million years could Rei predict this outcome. They set out to make Makoto and Haru figure out their feelings yet here he was, the object of HIS affections was kissing him. Throwing all sense out the window, Rei pulled Nagisa closer, hands on his waist and reciprocated. Their lips rumbling against each other, trying to find their rhythm together.

  
Someone cleared their throat loudly breaking them apart. Rei was shook breathless, Nagisa looked more composed but his chest was raising and falling quickly to match Rei’s.

  
“Do you guys need some privacy?” Haru asked with an amused smirk on his face.

  
“Sorry Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai.” Rei apologized profusely, bowing as low as the table would allow. Nagisa giggled next to him. He took hold of Rei’s hand under the table. He felt the heat at the tip of his ears.

  
“Congratulations guys.” Makoto and Haru said simultaneously.

  
“Rei, are you and Nagisa dating?” Haru asked him with a straight face but he could see the twinkle in his eyes. He glanced at Nagisa and their joint hands before addressing the question.

  
“It would seem so Haruka-senpai.” He laughed, soon everyone joined. It was the best feeling in the world. Rei was smiling even after they left the café, going their separate ways. He and Nagisa stood waving their seniors heading in the opposite direction. He walked Nagisa home, sealing the end of their trip with a kiss and the promise of a first date. He whistled his way to home.

_ _ _

  
Makoto and Haru strolled to Makoto’s parents home in comfortable silence. They promised his mother they would be there for dinner. Makoto was staying at Haru’s, much to the protest of his siblings. But bless his mother’s heart, she understood the boys just needed some peace and quiet to relax after their hectic semester. They would sleep at Haru’s place during the night and spend as much time as they could at the Tachibana’s.

  
Later that evening, they settled on the floor of the living room with Haru’s laptop opened to watch a movie, a big bowl of popcorn between them and two cups of steaming tea. They were leaning against the couch with their legs stretched out under the table. The laptop was situated on the table.

  
Half way through the movie, Haru moved closer leaning his head on Makoto’s shoulder, setting the popcorn bowl aside. He automatically lifted his arm so Haru could snuggle closer. The action was so normal, so natural that it didn’t register to Makoto right away.

  
Haru felt Makoto stiffened next to him, his hand tightened slightly on Haru’s shoulder. He raised his head to glance at his best friend. Makoto was staring ahead, his green eyes owlishly wide. Haru could see the wheels turning in his head, he could see Makoto analyzing their situation and processing everything. Haru relaxed back into his position and quietly waited for Makoto to catch up.

  
“Haruka.” The rare moment Makoto says his name in such a serious tone, he shivers at the natural deepness of his voice.

  
“Yes?” He responded, his attention stayed on the screen but he knew Makoto’s gaze was on him.

  
“Our feelings for each other are mutual, aren’t they..?” He said slowly, as if he was testing the words on his tongue.

  
“Took you long enough.” Haru smiled behind his hand.

  
“Haru!” Makoto was exasperated, his voice returning to it’s natural loving and comforting pitch.

  
“I have been dropping hints for a while Makoto.” He finally looked up at him, deadpan.

  
“I know. I’m sorry. I just thought it was because we’re friends.” He apologized, pouting.

  
“Rei, Nagisa, Gou and Rin are my friends, even Sousuke even though I would never tell him that. Do I let them pull me out of the bath every morning?” Haru tilted his head.

  
“No I guess not.” Makoto mused.

  
“Do I make lunch for them?”

  
“No.”

  
“Do I let them fix the collars of my clothes?”

  
“No.”

  
“Do I share shower stalls with them?” Haru playfully poked his side.

  
“Okay. Okay. I get it.” He laughed, dropping his head back on the couch. I just figured…” He sighed.

“Figured what?” Haru asked.

  
“That you might never feel the same way about me.” He breathed unsurely.

  
“Makoto.” Haru shook his head. “There would never be anyone else.” He smiled, cupping his face lovingly, his thumb caressing Makoto’s cheek.

  
Makoto closed his eyes, leaning into the warmth of Haru’s hand, savoring the moment. He felt his entire being align, this simple gesture made everything right in the world. He never experience peace as much as he did, even with the raging beating of his heart. He gripped Haru’s wrist, feeling the steady pulse there. Their beats were synchronized.

  
“Haru?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Can you kiss me?” he whispered, eyes still closed. The sensation of not being able to use his sight, caused his other senses to kick into over drive. He heard Haru moved closer. Haru’s free hand ran up his arm slowly until it rested on his shoulder. One of Makoto’s arm was draped across the couch, the other still at his side.

  
The anticipation was becoming overwhelming. His nostrils flared when he was bombarded with Haru’s scent. He felt a warm breath on his face before soft lips pressed against his. Makoto sat frozen as Haru kissed him, his lips were softer than Makoto expected. When he felt a tentative tongue lick at his lips, Makoto’s brain flared to life. He responded immediately. He wrapped his free hand around Haru’s waist, pulling him closer. Moving his other hand to the back of Haru’s neck, he tilted Haru’s head to deepen the kiss.

  
They couldn’t answer for long they were locked in their embrace. It could have been seconds, days, years even but they took their time adjusting to the closeness and feel of each other without reservations.. Hands wandering over clothed skin, caressing lovingly almost innocently.

  
Eventually they broke apart, foreheads pressed together, chest heaving trying to catch their breaths but not ready to lose the warmth of their closeness. Makoto could feel the pounding of his heart, a loud thumbing in his ears as he tried to calm himself down. He glanced at Haru through half lidded eyes, who was having the same problem as him.

  
“That was…..” he said breathlessly.

  
“Wow.” Haru finished.

  
They settled sitting side by side, shoulders touching, leaning against the couch until their breathing were completely regulated and their chest were calm. The movie playing aimlessly in the background, the scenes and sounds long forgotten. All Makoto could focus on was the feel of Haru sliding his hand into his, the perfect way Haru’s smaller hand fit into his. If he pressed his lips together, he could still taste Haru there. He could become addicted to this.

  
“Hey Mako.” Haru asked in his usual calm voice.

  
“Yea?” Makoto turned to meet his gaze. His eyebrows furrowed in suspicion at the mischievous undertone.

  
“Are we dating?” Haru smirked. Makoto stared at him before they broke out into laughter. Haru with the remnants of a smug smile.

  
“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Makoto asked.

  
“I thought you would never ask.” Haru responded deadpan. Makoto looked at him unimpressed until he sighed.” Yes, I would love to go on a date with you.” He replied with a more serious tone, meaning every word.

  
“Yes Haru. I believe we are dating.” Makoto nudged his shoulder gently, laughing softly.

  
“About time.” Haru mumbled half heartedly.

  
“Haru-chan.” Makoto whined in retaliation.

  
“I love you Makoto.” Haru squeezed his hand. Makoto knew he could get lost in the depths of those deep blue eyes. A perfect, if not an even more beautiful replica of the ocean they loved so much.

  
“I love you too.” and because he simply couldn’t resist, Makoto leaned closer with Haru meeting him halfway, they shared a sweet kiss. A new outlet for them to display their feelings for each other. They were finally _home_.

 

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Rin and Sousuke dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include Sourin in the story badly but I couldn't fit them any where. This is a deleted scene.

Half way through the move, a video call interrupted their peaceful atmosphere. Haru answered it with a grumble. He was almost asleep, his head resting in Makoto’s shoulder. He didn’t bother to move from his position. He was too comfortable.

  
The screen was black for a second before Rin’s smiling face dominated the screen. He was sitting on his bed in a black tank top and red sweat pants.

  
“Oi!” Rin greeted with a wave.

  
“Hey Rin.” Makoto responded for both of them.

  
“Why the heck do you look so happy?” Haru asked annoyed. Makoto send him a reprimanded look that says ‘ _be nice_ ’. Haru blinked deliberately, ‘ _I’m always nice’._

  
“Can you idiots cut out the silent communication for a second?” Rin rolled his eyes. “I haven’t spoken to you in a while. You see each other every day.”

  
“Sorry Rin. How have you been?” Makoto asked, ignoring the feeling of Haru snuggling closer to him, closing his eyes. He wanted to wrap his arm around his best friend badly but he had to resist the urge. He kept a pleasant smile on his face to mask his internal emotions.

  
“I’ve been great. Swimming and studying. You know the glamourous life. Oh! We went cage diving today and saw sharks. It was fucking awesome!” Rin jumped in excitement. “You guys should have been there. You would have loved it, especially fish face over there. He would have gotten an underwater orgasm.” Haru’s eyes were still closed when he flipped Rin off with a smile, making the red head fall on the bed laughing.

  
“That sounds like fun.” Makoto chuckled nervously. He wasn’t sure how he felt about underwater diving, especially with sharks. “Ah maybe some day we could visit you.”

  
“Who’s we?” Haru asked next to him, one eyes peeking at the screen.

  
“What?” Rin looked confused.

  
“You said we went cage diving.” Haru replied.

  
“Oh yea.” Rin laughed. “Wanna come say hi? Don’t be shy.” He spoke to someone over the screen. The boys heard a heavy groan in response. Then another figure fell on the bed behind Rin.

  
“Makoto. Haru.” Sousuke waved at them lazily, bracing on one arm while wrapping the other around Rin’s stomach.

  
“Sousuke!” Makoto exclaimed. “You’re in Australia too.” Sousuke nodded.

  
“The doc gave me the okay to swim again. I wanted to tell Rin personally.” He said, kissing the redhead’s bare shoulder.

  
“Yea. Can you believe it?!! This big directionally challenged whale shark of a man, braved a foreign country just for me.” Rin turned to look at Sousuke, threading his fingers into his dark hair. He leaned and kiss his cheek with a loud smack.

  
Haru sighed next to Makoto, who ignored the tug of jealously at his heart afraid to question what it meant.

  
Because it was the running theme of their day, Haru sat up straight leaning against the couch once more, he asked in a somewhat bored tone but Makoto saw a tiny smirk on his lips. “So are you too dating now?”

  
“Oi Sou! Are we dating?” Rin nudged the man behind him gently with his elbow.

  
“You mean when you finally got over your crush on Haru and realized that I’m the one who you’ve been in love with this entire time. And that I have been waiting patiently for you to figure it out and that our love transcends time and space and no matter where we are in the universe, we will always find our way back to each other. Because if that’s dating, then yes we are.” He responded teasingly. Rin hid his face behind his hands, his body shaking.

  
“Hey it was a joke. Why are you crying?” Sousuke sat up, pulling Rin unto his lap hugging him close, rocking their bodies in a soothing motion.

  
“Because that was actually beautiful, you jerk.” He sniffed, wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s neck, lips kissing the slope of his throat.

  
“What can I say. I’m in love with a hopeless romantic. I have to keep my game up.” Teal eyes soften as he gaze on the mop of red hair clouding his vision.

  
“You’re an Idiot. I love you.” Rin caressed his cheeks.

  
“I love you too.” Sousuke smiled, running his fingers through soft red hair. Their gazes locked for a couple seconds before both men were diving for each other’s lips. Rin moved to straddle Sousuke, his legs on either side of his hips.

  
Haru gagged in mock disgust and closed his eyes. Makoto sat frozen. He needed to look away or end the call. “Um guys…” he tried but they were too busy making out noisily. They were now rocking against each other.

  
Rin moaned, “Mmmhmmm. Sou, baby, I need you to fuc…..” Makoto slammed the laptop close before his eyes burned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. If anyone are on tumblr and want to chat about Free, come find me @ faraahrose.
> 
> Till the next story. Xoxox

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is having a wonderful day / night wherever you are in the world. Xoxox


End file.
